


Whatever, eh?

by MistressAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, FF VIII - Disc 2, Heavy Petting, Light Dom/sub, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAlmasy/pseuds/MistressAlmasy
Summary: After the revelations at Trabia Garden, Quistis reflects on her feelings for Squall and they share a moment at the beach.





	Whatever, eh?

Now that they got all their revelations over with, they sat in silence. The beach was still comfortably warm from the sun that had been shining down on it all day and sometimes a gentle wave crashed against the shore.  
There was no need to catch another “go talk to a wall”, so Quistis kept her thoughts to herself this time. Nevertheless it still hurt. Not only did she fail professionally, by losing her job and going back to being a plain SeeD, but also as a person - by forgetting all these childhood memories and, of course, as a woman. At this point she had fallen so low, demoted from being an instructor, one of her disciples now protecting a mad sorceress out to destroy the Garden and kill all SeeDs, the other one having traded places with her and now ordering *her* around. And to add insult to injury, he seemed awfully okay for his standards with that resistance leader being overly flirty with him.Only a few weeks and Rinoa had a bigger hold on Squall than she herself had managed to get in years. There was a suffocating feeling in her throat just at the thought of the two. No, this was no sisterly love she felt. There was nothing she had craved more at night than the warmth of Squall’s body rendering his cold demeanor a lie but here she was, watching him slowly fall for another woman.  
The moonlight reflecting on the still sea was as grey and mysterious as his eyes. Quistis tried to read his face, but unlike not too long ago, she wasn’t sure anymore. Should she just go for it? He had sat down next to her after seeing she was also at the beach, that meant something, right? Maybe he he did feel alright around her. Maybe he felt guilty after everything they had heard today, guilty for shutting everyone out.  
But he never shut everyone out. Even before Rinoa, he opened up to Ellione. He also had that odd connection with Seifer. In the end, it didn’t matter. He had never cared much for her and that’s probably part of why she was so intrigued by him. She could have any number of lovers, but she cared for none of the boys following her around. Too easy. Nothing in her life had ever been easy, she had worked hard to achieve her goals and earn her reputation. She didn’t want ordinary or easy. She needed the challenge. And yet ...  
Quistis shifted and turned to look at Squall.  
“I did not confuse sisterly love with other feelings, you know.”  
Squall briefly looked into her eyes and then away again, throwing a pebble into the water.  
“Figures”, she thought.  
“I want you, Squall.”  
Silence.  
“I want to hold you and tell you that everything is okay. That you don’t have to take on everything on your own. We are all here to help you. I am here to help you. Do you understand you can always come to me if you need something?”  
Squall threw another pebble into the water.  
“Does none of this bother you? We forgot so much, we forgot each other. You wouldn’t have had to be all alone in the Garden if you had remembered.”  
Squall sighed.  
“I don’t know, Quistis. Why does it matter to you? We cannot change the past. Stop dwelling on it.”  
Sadness spread in her chest. It was the same old story over and over again. But this time, she wouldn’t have it, so she took a heart and got up.  
“You could help me stop dwelling on it, you know?”  
With a mischievous smile that hid the doubts underneath, she walked up to Squall and slowly sat on his lap. Her high leather boots were brushing against his thighs and her steelblue eyes were right in front of his own now.  
He could feel her weight on his legs and smell her bergamot perfume. Suddenly Squall noticed just how mesmerizing her eyes were. They shared the same bright determination that Seifer’s eyes had. Why would he think of Seifer now. Did Rinoa have sparkling eyes like them as well? No, her eyes were dark, but also comforting like a warm summer night. Like this night. If only time would stand still and let them avoid this mess they were getting deeper and deeper into. Where were they headed? Just through Rinoa showing up in their lives, Squall had ended up fighting the sorceress and Seifer had ended up fighting for her. But she was their matron, so could they just walk up to her and kill her? That’s what a SeeD does. Kill the witches.  
Quistis winked. “If you’re not going to push me off right now, I’m going to kiss you.”  
He seemed so lost in thought. Was this too much for him already? Did her body on his lap feel as good for him as his lean body between her legs felt for her? Was he okay with this? Was she okay with this? Is this what she wanted? Could she ever redeem herself again? She had to be a total failure in his eyes already. There was no use dwelling on any of this, Squall had a point. She’d never find out if she didn’t go through with this now. As long as he let her - why shouldn’t she?  
Ironically, Quistis realized how Squall had been right all along.  
“Whatever, eh?“  
Lost in thought, Squall heard Quistis whisper something and frowned, but then she already grabbed the feathered collar of his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her body. Before Squall could muster any other thought about this, the blonde woman’s breath tickled his skin and her lips met his.  
The soft feathers brushing against her collarbone, Quistis leaned in further and caught Squall’s upper lip in a gentle nib. He did not reciprocate, but he also did not pull away. Quistis traced the shape of his mouth with her tongue and then softly pushed his lips apart with it. His breath sped up ever so slightly, and Quistis right hand traced up his body from his chest to his cheekbone to hold him in place.  
Her lower body was already grinding against his crotch, the belts covering it offering welcome sensations while Quistis tongue explored Squall’s mouth.  
A lightness got to Quistis’ head which she had never felt before. Here, under the night sky with the wide ocean drowning out all irrelevant daytime noise and the one thing she had wanted to possess at her disposal, she felt all the pressure fall off of her.  
The next thing that fell off was Squall’s jacket, swiftly followed by both her skirt and her top.  
“I want to feel you, Squall. Do you want me as well?” Quistis asked him, teasingly rubbing her crotch against his thigh as she untucked her hair.  
Squall’s mind was racing. Should he let her do this? He had no interest in her. But she had tried to get through to him for so long. Even after all these years, she still wanted him. She had been so annoying. But there was a good chance that giving her what she wanted would make her stop. Should he let her have him, so she could finally get off his back? Eventually he’d have to have sex with someone, right? That’s what people do. One day even he would have someone by his side. He did not want to be that awkward person that did not know what to do once it happened. That dance with Rinoa, he also never wanted that. But it turned out okay. Maybe this would turn out okay as well. Maybe it would make things worse. Given how “worse” things already were at this point -  
“I don’t know.”  
Squall propped himself up into a half-sitting position and looked at the ground. Heat rose into his cheeks.  
“Whatever, I guess.”  
That was all Quistis needed to hear. Firmly holding him in place with her leather clad legs, she leaned in for another kiss, more demanding this time around. And now Squall reciprocated and, albeit hesitating, ever so slightly parted his lips to invite her in. Her hands wandered underneath his white shirt and traced along the sides of his body while their tongues met and Squall’s hips unintentionally twitched towards her. She could feel the hunger between her own legs rise and there was no way she would not see Squall take care of it.  
“Show me your hand.” she breathed into his ear, strands of her blonde hair tickling his neck. Again, Squall frowned, but he also did as he was told and lifted his right hand, holding it out to Quistis over his leg, the palm of his hand facing her.  
“Good boy”, the former instructor said and reached down to take his hand into hers. She slowly curled all his fingers except for two into his palm and studied his face as she guided his remaining fingers between her legs. The closer his fingers came to her sex, Squall could feel the heat emanating from between her legs. He did not get much of a choice to think about this, as without any further warning he felt his fingertips push past damp cloth and slide along smooth folds of skin. Quistis looked deep into his eyes, firmly gripped his wrist with one hand and pushed his upper body back against the rock behind him with the other.  
“Stay.”  
And with that, she slowly started grinding her hips against his fingers. It did not take long until Squall could practically feel her folds opening up for him and with every further rub his fingers got slicker. He frowned and looked up at the woman so nonchalantly using him for her own pleasure. Quistis was still holding him in place, but her face was flushed and every time she felt Squall’s fingers slide along her opening without pushing in just yet she moaned into the night. It was a heady feeling, riding out her need on his fingers that were so versed in violence and yet so inexperienced in pleasure. She did not know if the dizzying rush in her ears was the ocean crashing onto the shore or her blood rushing through her veins. Her core ached for harder friction, but she also craved more. Her gaze was locked onto Squall’s eyes and he could not help but watch her body move for him, for the part of him that made her feel good.  
When his gaze flickered to the spot where his fingers and her lips met, he noticed the squishy noise he heard was not caused by the ocean but by his fingers licking her hot center.  
“Don’t move your fingers, Squall. Keep them right where they are and stay in place.” Her voice was husky, but firm.  
Squall was lost in all these things that felt so new to him. The way her skin felt, the way her fluids coated his fingers, the heat running through his body, her naked body moving on top of him to chase those sensations his fingers were providing, he wouldn’t have thought of moving anyway. And then a new sensation took over his thoughts, as Quistis rubbed her groin against his hand once more and his fingers, as if it was the most natural thing there is, slid in between her wet folds and right into her slick, hot core. It felt unlike anything Squall had experienced before and so foreign compared to his own pleasure. When his fingertips twitched inside of Quistis, she briefly shut her eyes and bit her lips to not start mewling, but it was as if he had spurred her on. She ground her hips against him in harder motions, fully sliding herself along his fingers multiple times, so far onto his fingers they hit her puffy wet walls and then off of them again. She forgot the self-doubt, she forgot she could never have Squall after tonight. Her world melted into the singular sensation of his slick digits claiming her and becoming one with her flesh. The muscles in her lower body tensed up harder with every move and when Squall suddenly, with timid curiosity, pumped his fingers back into her tighter and tighter hole, clashing against her own movements, there was no holding back anymore. Her lust crashed over her so hard, she felt like she was going to burst. Quistis didn’t know whether she was sobbing or yelling, or both, but with a loud “Ah, fuck!” her core violently contracted and spasmed around Squall’s fingers and she collapsed onto him. Mind blank. Squall awkwardly retracted his fingers and wiped them off on his pants. Quistis was lying on top of him, breathing heavily. He stared at her, the thought crossing his mind whether that was it, but under the night sky with the panting body lying on his lap, his mind was blank as well.  
“You always were an excellent student.” Quistis said and rolled off of him.  
She was glad he had reciprocated her advances out of his own volition after all. Even if it was just in the ghost of a moment. Her head was spinning.  
Squall sighed. Would this make her stop coming after him now? Or had he made things worse? He looked at his fingers, the tips wrinkled from their little tryst. He felt something stir within him, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Either way, he needed to make sure this would not repeat.  
“Quistis - “  
She turned to him and for a moment he wondered why he had no interest in her. He thought she did objectively look beautiful. Her tall and slender frame, the alluring way her hips curved, her soft breasts hidden under golden strands of hair and her piercing blue eyes.  
Someone would sure be happy to have her, but it was not him.  
“Whatever, Squall. Don’t bother.”  
With that, she got up and put her clothes on again.  
Squall leaned back against the rock behind his back and picked up another pebble to throw into the water.  
“You know, Seifer would have told you an instructor shouldn’t curse like that. It does not become a figure of authority.”  
Quistis wanted to roll her eyes and respond that she was not going to respond to that, but she saw the tiny sparkle behind those steel grey eyes and realized Squall had made a joke.  
And it had to be the first one she ever heard him make. Stretching her arms into the air and kicking away the sand at her feet, she looked into the distance.  
The thought of Seifer was something so far away. Just a few hours until the sun would rise and they would all be on their way to hunt down both Seifer and their former matron. Quistis turned to look at Squall, but he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts already. The breeze was playing around her still flushed cheeks and Quistis noticed how chilly it had become. Time to head back into the Garden.  
Squall stayed and sat there in silence. For him, the beach was still comfortably warm from the sun that had been shining down on it all day and sometimes a gentle wave crashed against the shore.


End file.
